My Little Pony: Mobius Girls
by Tatiana Aponte
Summary: After being humiliated by Rainbow Dash, Gilda decides to take revenge, with the help of Discord, who tells her that princesses Celestia and Luna hold many secrets, and one of them is revealed to her through a magic mirror to another dimension, another world called Mobius, after spending time steals missing the element of loyalty and responsibility of Rainbow, returning to his post
1. Chapter 1: Start

**Hi all, here I come with my new story My Little Pony: Mobius Girls , I guess the title says it all I hope you like and draw attention from other people , that's all good and ShowTime**

**Chapter 1: How to start all**

**He had been a month since the event that became Twilight alicorn , and a week from what happened in the Empire of Glass, but there was something that the three princesses Celestia , Luna and Cadence had not counted in the next room mirror film and different dimension , there was another world , another mirror wearing a very different place than Twilight visit places full of strangers , that world was called Mobius**

**Celestia and Luna, hiding many secrets but the main one is that we will then many years before Grandma Big Mac there , and when Celestia and Luna were younger , but they were princesses of Equestria , they discovered a new world , separated a mountain , called Mobius , was separated by several kingdoms such as these, it was populated by animals such as rabbits , foxes, birds , hedgehogs, bats and more but were civilized , they and the kings of that time made an agreement .**

**And the people of Mobius and Equestria could come and go as they please , they discovered that going to Mobius ponies became hedgehogs and other creatures, and became Mobians ponies, this glad the hearts of kings , but after few years, the ponies and Mobians started to disagree , began war and chaos in the land , Celestia and Luna have agreed to a conference with the kings of the land**

**King of Mobius: and now we'll do Princess in Mobius people are hungry, and are at war with the ponies of Equestria**

**Queen of Mobius: We have nothing left, you will now**

**Celestia: We must remedy this, find new land to live**

**Moon: Sister if we choose new lands for residents will be a new start of construction and will be difficult for all the ponies back to the same thing**

**Kings Mobius: Majesties, we can talk**

**Celestia: of course they can, majesties**

**Kings Mobius: My subjects are bankrupt Majesty, there is no land where harvesting food, and much rain has been scarce, and the war have lost many subjects, we want to travel to another world than this, we make a deal majesty**

**Moon and Celestia: listen**

**Kings: We travel to another world apart from this, so we can start again with peace and joy , we are sure , that history forgot , and we shall live apart, but in peace and harmony at a time**

**The princesses and kings as agreed and so, as residents of Mobius and their kings were teleported by Celestia and Luna, to a new land , separated from Equestria in another world, life , harmony and peace returned to growth in the two lands , over time they evolved with new inventions in the two lands , Celestia and Luna built a palace where they hid in the depths of the dungeons and dark, the mirror tele carrying Mobius eventually built Crystal an Empire ruled by Cadence, Celestia and Luna 's niece , they both said first mirror ( Equestria girls ) in a room , but when we were going to spend the second and Luna said Celestia**

**Celestia: Cadence**

**Cadence: If thia**

**Celestia: That the guards put the mirror in the last room of the castle**

**Cadence: The darker and hides**

**Celestia: Yes**

**Cadence: But having that mirror**

**Celestia and Luna explained to him that afternoon Cadence history, she obeyed not only that but also command to put a lock , and that she only had the key, and with time the story was forgetting , at the Palace of Canterlot, Princesses sent to put a glass in which to tell that story , did not want to do it but it was tradition , but when the guards asked what it meant, they responded**

**Celestia and Luna: An old legend Pony**

**And so it continued, and would have continued so but for that fateful day**

**The camera shows how Celestia and Luna watch glass, where the story is told, but alongside this , there was an empty window without glass, Celestia and Luna knew what it meant**

**The two: A new story is born**

**My Little Pony, My Little Pony (Small featured a star like Twilight)**

**Ahhhhhhhh (the cutie marks of all her friends shown)**

**(Start a more lively music, where the cutie marks shown, but behind them there is a corresponding emerald color)**

**(To the beat of the music, a rainbow is shown at full speed through the clouds and under the rainbow there is a blue blur)**

**My Little Pony ( a sky blue Pegasus pony traveling at speed above ground and below the pony is the same blue blur shown but shaped dark blue stallion, the two go on the side of a yellow Pegasus pony that accommodates clouds and an orange filly )**

**My Little Pony (beyond this is a pony with peasant orange hat, hitting an apple , and behind it is a stallion , hitting another apple tree with its hind legs )**

**I wondered what was friendship (voice of Twilight ) ( a pink hair tousled pony jumping on an apple to apples reduction is shown , and behind this there is a pink pony , hitting hard with its hind legs , another apple )**

**Until I wanted to give her magic (voice Twiligt ) My Little Pony ( in Canterlot a white unicorn pony with beautiful hair , shining his horn shows , and along with it but there is a black pony with bat wings , watching the sky seems thousand emeralds)**

**Pony , pony , pony , pony , pony beside her two male unicorns one black with red stripes ( the image of another purple unicorn, making magic with her horn also shown) , and the other white admiring the sky , and a unicorn foal, who is also watching the sky was yellow , and above them is a purple alicorn like Twilight )**

**The image is changed by thousands of colors and in passing, is the form of a city and in front of this is the title "MY LITTLE PONY" and together with the fly a horseshoe that binds forming Mobius Girls My Little Pony)**

**My Little Pony (inside the city in a bookstore is a coat of purple color, choosing a purple book with Twilight cutie mark)**

**I wondered what was friendship (voice of Twilight ) (beyond looks a soccer ball in a field of it being hit by the shape of a hedgehog with skirt, the ball leaves a trail of rainbow mixed with blue dark until the sky )**

**My Little Pony (the ball becomes an apple, which is struck by a fist with two points ahead)**

**Until I wanted to give her magic (voice of Twilight ) (hedgehogs shows two pink , one playing with balloons and the other with a big hammer , and the bomb goes off accidentally and sees a yellow bristles and an orange rabbit watching beautiful animals )**

**My Little Pony (seen a white ruffles and a black bat , putting lipstick , purple and red , the two kiss the mirrors where they looked different , and is kiss mark )**

**Pony , pony , pony , pony (seen several chaos , one is blue, one is green and one purple with green with a collar saying ( Spike ) )**

**Is the solution , the magic it does to a better (voice Twilight ) (seen golden eyes with purple Gilda , aside goggles Doctor Eggman , and beneath the big eyes bright Crimson with bright yellow of Discord , The half of all this , the mirror of Mobius )**

**Because today (voice Twilight) (seen in a pink space, her friends cutie marks and Twilight in half, each cutie mark has a chaos emerald behind them)**

**And there will always be a great friendship (voice Twilight ) ( we entered half the Twilight star and see the marks cutie of the elements of harmony, in the middle is the cutie mark of Twilight which is transformed in 4 unicorns, color, purple , black with red stripes, white and yellow pony, and above them is a purple alicorn to the left of Applejack 's cutie mark that becomes pony with an orange hat and a red stallion , next to that cutie mark appears Rainbow Dash that transforms into a light blue and dark blue pony stallion, the right side of the cutie mark of Twiligt , eta the cutie mark of Pinkie Pie , who was in a pony transforms Pink with disheveled hair and a pink pony with hair down , and finally the Fluttershy cutie mark that becomes a yellow Pegasus, and an orange filly , and together they become , 6 ponies that represent elements of the harmony in hedgehogs , and Sonic team takes its normal form respective image disappears, title spoken by a voice that will be mine )**

**Tatiana Aponte: My Little Pony: Mobius Girls**

**Continued...**

**Ehhh ... It seemed that the first chapter, please leave me a review, for each chapter so I know if I 'm better or worse well I say goodbye**


	2. Chapter 2: Gilda's wrath

Chapter 2: The Wrath of Gilda

After Gilda left Pinkie Pie party, flew over Ponyville, sitting on a cloud to reflect what had happened

Remembered as Rainbow Dash had shouted from there knew they were no longer friends and never reminded the rest of her friends , she hated that group of ponies including Rainbow Dash, but still remembered his days at the training school was her best friend, joked together, laughed together, were special to each

But now all, what Gilda was looking for that pony end

Gilda: I'll find a way to get back at Rainbow Dash, you'll see

Suddenly he felt as if someone was called by his name

¿?: Gildaaa

Gilda: What the ... who called me

¿?: Gildaaa

The voice was but it was obvious very distanced Gilda notice that the leave of Canterlot voice so he headed there, as was slower than Rainbow Dash will slow a little more reach as you would it, in the center of Canterlot continued to hear voice

¿: ? Gildaaaa

This time it was closer, but you could tell he was in the garden of the castle of Canterlot when I arrive, I notice that the voice coming from the statue of Discord, it was wonderful to see such a creature knew it was Discord because he had heard of him but never I had seen him in person or statue in this case

Gilda: I wish you were real, would help me get back at Rainbow Dash

¿?: The poor thing was betrayed by the same element of Loyalty, that's gotta hurt

Gilda directed his gaze to the statue, is still in its normal form, but his voice heard in the chest by a light that twinkled when he spoke

Gilda: Sad? Nooo, it's a silly

Discord: I never said you were only sad that it should hurt, that you tell your

Gilda: Well, you got me ... I'm actually a little hurt and sad, but all I want is revenge...

Discord: Do not know how I 'm glad to hear you say that, you know in your heart I see you have a great potential for chaos and evil, never thought to spend the bad side

Gilda: If ... even fooling Rainbow Dash being mean to sneak it with these ponies

Discord: Fantastic, you know I can help you get revenge

Gilda: Really?

Discord : You see, the royal princesses hold many secrets that you could not imagine, but it starts with a mirror , this mirror is very dangerous and hid in the deepest dark room and Cadence Castle turnkey handing Cadence , but (appearing in front of the key Gilda ) I steal

Gilda: (taking the key) and get it

Flashback

Cadence command leave that door, staying with her in the neck, but that night , I did not know what Cadence is the key inadvertently was ripped from his neck by means of scissors, cutting the rope that held the key, replacement key with a trinket that looked but did not open the lock , the key disappeared at the end

Meanwhile in Canterlot, the key magically appeared in front of the statue of Discord maliciously this river, and in the key in his stone body

Gilda: And I will make with this

Discord : What you do , is that I will send to the Crystal Palace , you will find the room, you will open the lock , and signed into that mirror, that transport you to a different world, making (giving a handle ) with this you can contact me , okay

Gilda: Ok

Discord Gilda transported to the Crystal Palace TV, when he was in, Gilda had to play very well with the guards, so they would not get caught, When found the darkest hallway and get to the end, opened the padlock and it automatically dropped to the floor causing noise and alarm the guards around Princess Cadence even that was quickly to find out what was going

Gilda wise to hurry achievement opened the door and saw it was an abandoned prison, and at the end of this prison, had a similar mirror, Equestria Girls, but had black edge, besides that it also contained many shiny stones like gems, many colors , Gilda heard that down the hall shouting " hurry up " did not think twice and jump to the mirror , passing by , leaving the empty room, but when your body fall break a pen that would give a track the princess

When the princess and the guards arrived, there was nothing, the guards thought it was his imagination, but as the lock could be opened so if you only Cadence had the key , they decided to leave it behind and make a fuss , the princess gave orders to leave, but when they went out , Cadence noticed that the floor had a pen , which left him a look of terror, the pen was near the mirror, that meant that someone had gone through the mirror

Cadence decided she would talk to her aunts in the morning, but just thinking about that you left a bad taste in the mouth, and that night he could not reconcile the dream

Meanwhile on Mobius

In a different land, known as Green Hill , in the woods where there was nothing but trees and a lake appeared out of nowhere a hole , which came out a girl bird , this was like Wave but had white hair and other head cafes to the foot of feathers, had golden eyes , wore a black jean and a shirt the same color as the top , not in the head tratia nothing had yellow gloves and a handle bringing a communicator , tapeworm black shoes, in he looked back hawk wings , and behind it was a long line of lion

The girl stood up, dizzy eyes with wonder

? : Where I am

When I retrieve got up but was now no longer walked on four legs , but now he walked to the back legs , it was not difficult because it was not the first time he moved and he saw that as he moved saw a lake not far away, when I get surprised by what he saw , was a bird now , several questions began to grow on her head

Gilda: That happened to me, where I am, that this place is

? : This young lady lost

Gilda volt to see a kind of human, had heard many legends of them were said to be evil and heartless creatures, but never believed that, to see what was in front, the man had a mustache, as broom, I had no hair, had glasses that covered his eyes, was very large and fat, had a red shirt, gloves, black pants, and shoes of the same color

Gilda: Yes, I come from another world, called Equestria

Gilda did not need to see her eyes to notice that the man was shocked, whatever the old wise on Equestria

? : My grandfather told me on that wonderful place, ruled by two princesses, love and peace that emerged, which HATE IN THE WORLD!

Gilda: An if

Although I did not know the man well, and he began to fall while the subject, with only those wise words would be good friends

Gilda: Well my name is Gilda, and like you hate peace and harmony, and came here to get back at an ex- friend of mine who became my archenemy, she is the good story and you want to get back at her it might help

¿: ? Happy lady, my name is Dr. Robotink, but you can call me Doctor Eggman, so call me a nemesis of mine, like yours, is the hero of the story, it will be a pleasure to help, but I also must receive yours help with collecting Chaos emeralds, emeralds are very powerful, and my enemy also seeks (stretching his hand) deal, friend ...

Gilda: (shaking her hand) Doctor Eggman treatment

Gilda That day was a new friendship , which soon became his best friends, learned quickly about this world and its technology, and knew how to handle his new body , Discord contacted many times to tell him that things were better, and it would help Eggman to destroy your enemy already knew a little better, know your name, age , all about

Personally Gilda Dash reminded him as Eggman , the boy was strong, brave, funny , fair, loyal, caring , all the good qualities and a little smug

Seemed to be the lost twin Rainbow, daily Gilda and Eggman built new inventions for the destruction of the blue rat so it was like calling him Eggman while Gilda called Dash as silly ever after Eggman friends, and did not know the existence of Gilda , and he always asked

Eggman: When are you going to make them this?

Gilda: Patience Eggman, arrived the day

Eggman: I always say that, you want to keep the secret

Gilda: Because I want to keep hidden in the shadows

Gilda thought all plans, but Eggman always ruined, sometimes getting an occasional emerald but it was hard because if you gave it to Eggman knew that was going to finish well in the hands of the blue rat, so almost always stayed with saved it in your pocket or in a drawer in his room, for a case of extreme emergency

Sometimes watching a sunset, I remembered the moments at the Academy with Dash, and she beat mentally, but wanted to hide it felt hurt by the loss of the only friend he ever had in his life, although considered Eggman as new best friend, for her inside he was just a partner in crime as an ally Discord only evil, but over time, I knew I was going to forget the silly and her friends

Continued...

That seemed , good or bad , well the next chapter were a little more than Sonic Team, will tell more of their lives in recent days but we will leave the main six of them will also have some well I say goodbye

Bye


End file.
